A reason to Live
by Greathron
Summary: Hiccup and toothlessa. Toothcup story. warning- contains death thoughts, cutting. May end up with mating chapter or two and may end up having a people may die depending on what movies and episodes I follow. If you don't like don't read. If you do read please review. Rating M.or maybe even a MA. (WN, is does not follow the movie at this time. But may have a part or two.)
1. Chapter 1

A reason to live.

By Greathron Layke with some help from a friend.

Author's note; I came up with an idea for Hiccup and Toothless…well… Toothlessa. I do have a friend who will be helping me with parts of the story by playing Toothlessa in a role play form to help me get a better idea and it is possible for a mating chapter later on. He does not want his name released however. I don't know how good this will be having never really fully tried a story like this. So please read and Review.

I sit there in the forge well past midnight my mind racing. Useless, odd, stupid... unable to do anything right. I watch as in my mind the dragons escape again because of me. Dad yelling at me for being clumsy. The other kids laughing. I leap to my feet and grab a small dagger from a shelf and run into the forest.

I run into trees and trip over stones. I then fall into a huge cove and roll into a cave on the far wall. It was empty except for a bunch of fish bones and black scales. I sit down on a stone in the middle of the cave and then look at the blade in my hand before slowly cutting my arm. Once…twice…three times… I keep going switching arms as I cover them both in open wounds.

Snotlout, his father my father's brother… was one of the worst. I watch as my mind replays him standing over me and beating me up. Laughing as everyone stands around chanting still Gobber comes over and pulls me free from snotlout…

My sight starts to go out of focus as I start to pass out. I see a black mass and bright intelligent jade eyes. I feel something soft run up my arms and then my vision goes white and then black and my head hits the ground.

I woke to find myself all alone with white scars on my arms. I frown. Where scars meant to heal that fast? It did not matter. I slowly clean up the blade and walk over to the pond to wash up my blood covered shirt. I had these nagging feeling. Like I was being watched. I glance around but don't see much. Just water and trees and stones of all colors and also a large black bolder. I shrug and put my wet cold shirt back on and shiver. Ok… washing a shirt in icy pond water in the middle of a Berk winter…not recommended.

I catch a fish and build a fire by the black bolder and sit down with my back against it… it was warm… but the sun had not got to it yet… and the fire had not been started that long… so how come it was warm? I decide that it does not matter and go to work cooking the fish. By the time I was done eating it was getting close to noon and my shirt had dried out…

I yawn and then put out the fire. Then frowns. "Is it just me or did that bolder move?" I mutter and watch it… after a few moments I decide that I was just recovering from last night and was just seeing things. I slowly turn and make my way back to the village.

I make my way over to the forge. Only to get yelled at by Gobbor for being late to work. I grab a blade only to have and ax nearly take off my arm… Astrid… "Ax…sharpen…Today…wimp…" She says it slowly like I'm stupid and have no idea what she is saying. Why I have a crush on her since ten… I don't really know… either because she is the cutest girl my age… or because she is the most well know as the best fighter…Little miss perfect…

She turns and leaves… and Gobber hits me on the back causing me to bounce the ax blade on the sharpening wheel taking a huge chuck out of it… "You should just come out and say you love her. Oh… almost forgot. I talked your father into letting you join dragon training. You start tomorrow…" He walks away and I mutter, "and my week just gets worse…" And I was stupid and said the one thing you just don't say to the gods… "Thor… This day just can't get worse…" and the forge fire sparks…and lights the wood building on fire... and I mutter, "and this is the reason I keep informing him to build it out of rock…"

We spent the next three hours putting out the fire… and then the rest of the day rebuilding it…out…of…wood… And since I was there…everyone blamed the fire on me…even though it was just sparks form the forge…Then the other teens come over. "You just can't do anything right." Snotlout says. "where is my ax…" Astrid asks… I slowly hold it up… Even though it is chipped… "Good… it did not burn…" she pats me softly then slaps me across the face, "BUT IT'S CHIPPED!" I'm knocked back into the wall we had just finished…and it fell in on top of me. And the inter group laughs at be as gobber yells in out rage from inside… no one bothers to help me get free for almost an hour…

When I'm freed by uncle spitelout who yells at me the inter hour and a half that he worked at it. I grab my dagger and head for the cove… I throw myself off the cliff into the cove… but it does not kill me… I step into the cave and rip off my shirt. I shiver in the cold wind and draw the knife across my skin cutting it open… crying. Slowly I place the blade on my neck making a small cut… "I want to die…but…but…i…cant kill myself…." A war starts raging in my mind the blade starts to quiver… there is a flash of blue heat on my neck and then there is nothing in my hand and I pass out from blood lose from the wounds on my arms.

When I came to I found a small pile of fish that where still moving by my side next to a burning camp fire… that was burning blue… and I raise my arms and see that my arms are covered in leaves stuck to them by some kind of slim… "Hello? Is someone there? Are this for me?" I slowly pick up one of the fish… there is no answer. "Who are you? And why are you helping me?" I ask… still no answer. "Where is my knife?" I ask then see some thing among the sticks in the fire… The off color of melted metal among the wood. Still no one shows up… I sigh slowly… then whisper. "Oden? Thor? Has one of you sent an Angel to keep me alive?" nothing but silence… "Fine… Then I'll just say this… If you sent me and Angel… I hope that one day I can meet it…" I mutters before turning and start cooking the fish…

As I wait for the fish to cook I look out of the cave into the cove… then frowned… Was it just me or was that black boulder on the other side of the cove now instead of ten steps from the cave opening… how had it got all the way over there? I sigh. Something or someone must have moved it… maybe it is my sign that one of the gods sent an Angel to me? The smell of burning fills the air…

"THE FISH!" I spin and kick it out of the fire… Saved it… just in time… I slowly pick it up and then reach for my knife… and sigh… good thing I keep the one in my shoe… I reach down and stop moving... my shoe…was on fire. Cursing I rip the shoe off and throw it into the pond. There is hissing of water on fire… I reach down and froze… Was it just me…or did that black boulder have jade green eyes…

I look down…then look back… nothing… "Stupid… just an illusion created by the sun going through the leaves of the trees at the top of the cove cliffs." Then mutter. "Great… I'm suicidal and now I'm crazaler…" I mutter thinking up a random word for crazy that would work with the line. I pull my shoe out of the water and found that almost none of it has made it through the flames… Sighing I pull the knife out and cut the fish up and start eating…

The sun was setting when I made my way through the woods headed home… I open the door and start to sneak up the stairs. "Son… I wish to talk to you…" oh…no…this can't be good… "WHERE WERE YOU TODAY? YOUR DRAGON TRAINING CLASSES STARTED TO DAY." He yells. "Dad but I can't fight dr…" I try saying… "YOUR ARGUEING! YOUR WHERE TOLD TO BE SOMEWHERE AND YOU NEVER SHOWED UP! IF YOU ARE TOLD TO BE SOMEWHERE… YOU BE THERE WHEN THEY TELL YOU TOO!" and like always… so predictable… could have told you he would say that… "YOU BETTER BE THERE TOMORROW… LESS YOU ARE SICK… YOU KNOW THE RULE… THROWING UP OR OUT COLD. NOW GET TO BED… TO BE UP IN THE MORNING AT SUNRISE!"

I nod… thinking… 'so…even if I'm dead I have to show up to the class?' my hand closes around the hilt of the blade… And my arms quiver and I can almost feel the blade already sliding across my arms… And feel the cold of the blade on my neck as I wonder if he would cry if he came up into my room to find blood on the floor and my heart cut out and pinned to the wall over my bed on which my cold bloodless body lays with the bed soaked in blood. There is a puddle of cold blood on the floor below the bed. Eyes misted over looking off into space. A blade through my neck with a paper near the hilt. The paper reading.

Dear reader,

My name was Hiccup the third. Son of stoick the vast. I lived on the isle of Berk… it is 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. But I sailed a few days more and became hopeless against my mind and thoughts to die… and went a few degrees farther south where my heart froze over from the wounds gave by peoples words and broken trusts. I lost a lot of people I first protected and lost a lot of faith in the ones that I first respected (Song; MikelWJ-Buried Alive). Now look has been done. Caused by all those who harmed me. Physically and mentally… To many nights have I battled myself. Now you can see what you have done. Long before this I died with in. If you had looked me in the eye you would have seen before I did not want to die… but everything killed me inside… I did not want to die inside just to breath in…(Song; Cut by Plumb) several months before this death was to be… months in which I wanted to be saved… but I faded to far to be freed. I hope your life is better with out me. I bet there will be a party now that I'm gone… but one day we will meet again… in hel's home…

Bloody marking running across the paper… signed in blood. Along with a bloody hand print…

I shiver and try to push the idea out of my mind… and lay down on my bed… softly running the blade shift over my arms… not cutting but letting phantom pains take over. Trying to fall asleep but not fully able to as bad dreams hit the moment I close my eyes.

I'm surrounded by the other tens who are taking turns beating me up and calling me names… laughing as I cry for help. I then see fear in there eyes and a black blur… then they where gone. In there place was a pretty girl in blueish purple dragon scale clothing holding out a hand to me. "Hiccup…wake up… your going to be late for class. Hiccup…wake up…"

The voice grows louder… "HICCUP! WAKE UP!" Open my eyes and look up at Astrid… Who looked pissed… "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS… AND IF WE ARE I'M PUTTING ON THE BLAME ON YOU! BE GLADE YOU FATHER PAYED ME TO DO THIS…" She keeps yelling… but I just stop listening… and work on getting dressed.

"PLEASE INFORM ME THIS IS NOT YOUR ONLY WEAPON…" She yells holding up my blade… I draw the one from my shoe and throw it making it take the one in her hand by the hole in the hilt… it hits a shield that is against the wall behind her. Bounces off and comes back to me… I finish tying my shoes and reach up with out looking and catch the blades be for slipping the one I had thrown back into it's place in my shoe and the other I strap to my waist with my belt.

"No it's not. I've got two." I state before standing up and stocking out the door leaving her standing there in shocked silence… then she comes raging at me with her ax… "Do it… kill me…you would be doing me a favor." I state. I sigh when it never came… "Fine… don't then…" I mutter as we keep walking.

"How the heck where you able to do that?" she asks. "always been good with knives… but no one ever pays attention or even gives a shit about me." I say. We walk into the arena… "YOUR LATE… AS ALWAYS… COME ON HURRY UP… CLASS WAS TO START 30 MINUTES AGO… TODAY CLASS YOU WILL BE STARTING WITH DRAGONS… WE ALL KNOW THE ONES WE HAVE… AND YADYADYAD… I BELIEVE ON LEARNING ON THE JOB… SO… GOOD LUCK AND START LEARNING QUICKLY…" Gobber says throwing open a cage and walks away…

"I hate his way of teaching…" I muttered remembering all the burns that I had got learning on the job in the forge… at least in the forge things where not trying to kill me…Then to my shock the dragon that was headed on a war path right at me, back peddles before fleeing back to its cage huddling against the back wall quivering in fear… "What in oden's beard?" I whisper… snotlout crows with laughter, "he so ugly that even the dragons don't want to look at him!" I throw my blade at him… and take his hat and nail it to the wa.wall quivering in fear...ll. "Good thing it seen me first.ll quivering in fear... other wise it would have dropped died at the sight of your face. Then we would not be able to continue classes… here let me make it prettier for you…" I say drawing my other blade and making my why to him. Trying to keep my rage aimed at him. Knowing it I did not I may just end up cutting right then and there.

Shocked silence fills the air. Slowly Astrid steps in my way. "Hey, You harm my boyfriend…then I kill you." She says… "then out of my way so I can have you kill me." I snarl as my heart is crushed by…well…my crush… I shiver already able to feel the blood dripping down my arms… "because if you did you would be doing me a favor…." I have to get out of here… I think as the blade rubs against my arm… I needed to cut…. "I will not let you harm snotlout." "fine side with the jackass… Say bye to dad for me…" I say and flee away from them headed to the cove.

I walk slowly down it to the cove where I hoped to be alone and walk over to the cave cursing and sits down cutting my self with my blade. I wanted to die… but I scream at the sky. Damn it Astrid! Fine go after snotface what do I give a shit about you being with my cus. Not like I need a mate anyway! And it's not like I'm completely useless anyway! I'm good in the forge! But of course no one but Gobber ever pays attention to that... And it's not like I'm cursed… You never scared a dragon like that.. Slips blade again across my arm. If I died no one would probably even look for me for a week or two! Does no one out there even care? Would anyone cry if I was gone? No… they would not… no one even cares except maybe gobber… but he just would care because I would no longer be handing him tools… Cuts deeper… making another cut. Muttering, "I've been searching for a way out of life. How will I make it through this long and bitter night? When things like breathing feels like a waste. The past intentions, they never got me by. I can't escape this. It has overcome my mind." (Song; Faith in the knife by scary kids scaring kids.)

Slowly place the blade on my neck… slowly driving it into my neck… droplets of blood run down my neck from a mix of the wounds on my arms and now the death cut I was trying to make… I hear a growl that sounds full of fear and worry… then something reaches over my left shoulder and knocks the blade from my hand. I slowly turn around to see who stopped me from killing myself… wondering who it might be… the closest guess was most likely the one on the gods sending me an angel… but… the angel looked more like a demon…

My eyes going wide in horror... And plaster myself to the cave wall. Ni...Ni...nigh...t...F... fu...ry... Blood dripping off millions of the small cuts on my arms and chest and from the shallow cut on my neck… fearing that it had come because of the scent of blood and was thinking I was it's next meal and got rid of the blade to disarm me…

It slowly comes closer before starting to lick my wounds like it's nothing more then a mother cat and me her kit… my mouth drops open... the wounds where healing! It...it...healed me... The...night fury... The... unholy off spring of lightning and death itself is a healing dragon? And and its a dragon...but...why did not kill me on sight? I must have past out from blood lose...yea...that is what happened...this is some crazy dream. I decide.

With out warning it curls up around me. Hugging me to it's belly. Which was warm and soft… Before I known what was going on I fell asleep against her… at least… I think it was a female going by the swollen spots on her belly… and the scent of milk... I felt safer…safer then I had in years… no… that was a lie… I had felt this before when out cold here in the cove… her… she was taking care of me… that's why my wounds always seemed to heal so fast… She was the angel…I black out after curling up to her as close as I can.

That next morning I woke to find her standing over me beside me was a fire and a pile of fish… I panic for a moment. But no attack came I slowly relaxed… then slowly offer it one of the fish. She slowly opens her mouth take it… "huh…no teeth? How do you…" I say… snap the fish is gone in a microsecond. She licks teeth…then I watch in wonder as her teeth side into her gums. "toothless..?well guess that's to much of a Boy's name…. How about toothlessa." She nods and purrs rubbing against me. I smile and rub her back causing her to purr loudly... She brings her head around me... and nuzzles me. I yelp a little. She sits up...and licks my hair back as if I was her hatchling and she was cleaning me...

"Toothlessa?!" I yelp and try to get the saliva out of my hair to no advale... "please don't tell me this does not wash out..." I beg... She steps back and tilts her head at me... I warily smile at her... To my shock she tries to mimic me... tilting her head from side to side... then retracting her teeth, going from slightly evil, creepy, smile... to a warm, cute, and loving, smile. Unable to help myself I smile back and reach up and rub her head. She then proceeds to nuzzle me right in the belly... Which strangely tickled. I break out laughing... She's purring so loud and hard I fear she would suffocate as she proceeds to rub her self against my ever inch causing me to shiver... Feeling like I should be freaking out... but unable to until her nose goes a little to low and as she moves to plainly pick me up and put me on her back... only problem... I freak out as her head moves under me and leap away from her.

She tilts her head plainly not understand what was wrong... but then it was not her fault... more my dirty mind...and why the hell had the image shown me enjoying it? I shake my head then look at her again. She had crouched down and was now beckoning with her head to climb on her back. Spreading her wings... Plainly planning to take me for a flight. I hesitate but then decide I will and slowly climb onto her back. The moment she took off... I known I made a mistake... I should have at least grabbed something to hold me on her...

The first few minutes was not to bad I was even enjoying my self...till she did a barrow roll...And I went falling to my death... The strange thing was that I no longer wanted to die... "TOOTHLESSA!" I scream as I fall panic grabs me... now that I had a reason to live... Toothlessa... I no longer wanted to die... thick paws rap around my belly... then huge thick wings fan around me then I was in a black cocoon... Her jade eyes inches from me... then an explosion and her eyes go out of focus and she lets lose a shriek of pain so high pitched I feared my ears would explode... a tumbling sensation and we came to a stop and Toothlessa just drops open shown she was on her back her body quivering from pain.

"TOOTHLESSA!" I cry out in horror as she rolls over and shows her back is missing half its scales... shredded off from our crash land. I turn and look and see them scatted all over the ground. I turn back to her and rip my shirt off before starting to clean her wounds the best I can... She turns her head and spits saliva on her own back... I stop for a moment and watch the wounds heal... then idea comes to mind. I quickly go to work rubbing the saliva over her wounds.

She cries and wines shivering in pain... I look around me till my eyes lock on a section of grass that is said to have healing powers... called dragon nip. I reach down and pick it and mix it together with the saliva. And the reaction was instant... Scales start reforming over her back and she presses her head into my hands breathing desperately at the scent of the grass. Her eyes glaze over and she starts relaxing... calmed down by the scent of the grass... she closes her eyes and goes back to purring... I rest my head on her's and whispers, "Toothlessa... I am so...so...so...sorry... this should not have happened..." I hug her neck softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME JUMP 2 WEEKS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days fly by as me and Toothlessa become closer. I now had not cut in nearly 7 days a new record and had made a saddle that would keep me on her back when we fly together. I had also used the scales she had lost that day of our crash to make armor for me that was a black. Even had extra to make a shield and a pair of black blades. So I was clothed head to toe in the nearly indestructible armor... No matter what I did I could not break the shield... only reason I was able to make this was by combine coal, wood and toothless plasma and to make it more flexible I had added a metal that was sold to me by trader Johann that he called Gronckle iron. The combination made the armor so light I normally forget that I have it on and ended up going to sleep with it still on a few times... alright...almost every time...

Toothless seems to not just like it but full out love it... acting as if I was another night fury and on more then one occasion sat down in front of me and went off growling and cooing then looking nearly as confused as I felt... as she plainly tries to have a conversation with me. I tried to explain I could not understand it... but she still could not seem to understand that and keep trying to talk to me... and sometimes would get so frustrated she'd walk off hissing angrily more the a few times. I was able to figure out few words thanks to her using her body to talk nearly as much as her snarling... making me think that she was still talking sometimes just in a range far above human hearing since she would move about watching me...

Some I figured out was a low purr rumble and a twitch of her tail and wings and a fangless grin... I'm 99% thought that she has given me a dragon name... and can't help but wonder if it is as stupid as the name toothlessa... another is when she moves so her left side is to me with wings held high and a nod of her head backward means let's fly... or if she brings her saddle over. She purrs loudly and makes a bobbing motion with her head every time she wants to eat some of the fish I cooked... I quickly learned to make more fish then I needed. For she always wanted at least one. And I noted that this head bobbing varies depending on the type of fish... Cod is a plain desperate nodding... I have a feeling that it is her favorite...

For in the village... Things had gone from bad to worse... The arena battles... I was winning... which meant that if I won the final round that I would have to kill a dragon and I did not think I could kill a dragon... not after my time with Toothlessa. And to make things worse Astrid keep trying to found out where I go... Everyone wanted to know where my armor comes from and everyone wanted a set themselves... But I can't make any more since I was out of the scales and was so not going to rip them off Toothlessa. Maybe back when I wanted to fit in I would of... but now I don't care I have Toothlessa. Speaking of who...


	2. Chapter 2

"Toothlessa? Hey? Where are you?" No response... I frown... normally she would attack me... slam me to the ground then kiss and kiss and kiss me... with me complaining about her saliva not washing out...so where was she... Frowning I explore the inter place... no sign of her... in fact it seems she had not been here last night... I frown worried... where was she? I sigh and leave hoping she would be there tomorrow.

I come back day and day but she is no longer there... To make it worse... I won the dragon training thing and now have to kill a monster nightmare... I sit down on the stone... and slowly draw my knife and pull of my chest armor... and scream at the sky. " **I let myself fall into a lie, I let my walls come down, I let myself smile and feel alive, You went** **so far away, You wrapped your claws** **tight around my heart, And squeezed it full of pain, With this knife I'll cut out the part of me, The heart** **that cares for you, I can't believe the way you took me down, I never saw the pain, Coming in a million broken miles, Like poison in my veins.** (With this knife by smile empty soul.)" Someone rips the knife out of my hand. "Toothlessa?" I mutter... I black out from losing blood and from to much pain causing my body to shut down.

I hear people talking... but only know and understand the last two of them. Astrid and Fishlegs... Fishlegs was the first whispering, "I'm sorry for saying all those lies, the pushes and shoves that started all of your cries, the words cutting, piercing like a knife, but its too late to apologize." I had a felling I only heard the ending of his... then Astrid's voice fills the air... singing something as she cries.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something.

(Say something by a great big world.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change of point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Toothlessa... location unknown.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn in the darkness. No idea how long I had been out... all I known was I was no longer in my home... this dark cave had no escape... I had broke my promise... Tears roll down my face as I cry out. "Tired eyes, barely open, Crippled by my promise broken, I have seen an empire falling, Hiccup, can you hear me calling?, Can you tell me what is Real?, 'Cause I've lost my way again, Can you tell me how to feel?, Cause I don't feel anything, Now that I'm down here again, I'm down with the fallen again, Searching through the darkness below, For a light in seas of shadows, Far from you, but I could never, Abdicate, I'll fight forever (Down With the Fallen by Starset)"

I struggle to my paws and attack the walls... trying to break free... I needed free... My Hiccup may kill himself and it would be all my fault! ALL MY FAULT. Panic over takes me as I try to get free shrieking as loud as I could for my Hiccup... Where was he? How had I got here? Where was I even at? I back away and sit down and try to calm down when I relished there where chains and things on me...

"No...no...no...NO... **NO! I CAN'T GO BACK! I CAN'T! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO!** _ **HICCUP!HICCUP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T GO BACK! I CAN'T GO BACK! HICCUP HICCUP! HELP! I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! HELP ME! HELP ME HICCUP LOVE! HELP!**_ _ **I'VE BEEN RECAPTURED! HELP ME! I CAN'T MAKE IT THROUGH**_ _ **THIS A SECOND TIME! HICCUP! PLEASE YOU'RE A HUMAN! YOU CAN STOP THEM! PLEASE LOVE PLEASE SAVE ME!**_ "

My sight goes away as past and present mix together and panic overtakes me... I rip the chains clean from the ground and attack the walls with so much force that they start to crack and shatter. Roaring so loud and high pitched that everything in at least ten miles can hear me. I quickly find that one wall is weaker then the others and attack it blowing holes clean through the 50 foot thick metal doors and shredding them with my claws... My panic driving me... not caring that I was shredding scales clean off my paws and chest and face... to scared... I keep attacking... I hear humans running to me... which makes me panic even more...

I keep going even though I was already over my fire limit... but in my panic forcing my self to keep shooting the wall with all the fire power that I can. It starts getting hotter and hotter inside... even with my resistance I can feel it starting to cook me alive...The heat was so hot that the metal walls where melting around me... as I keep going... My scales start falling off so that the heat would not get trapped inside me once I got out I was soon nearly scale less leaving me with just my black skin underneath which is strong but not like my scales... I start bleeding as I keep trying to shred the wall as well as burning my forepaws so bad that in a few spots where my bones where showing from the burns... Then a voice comes through the haze of my panic... "DON'T KILL HER!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change of point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup... location on his own coffin.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes and slowly sit up... Just as the roar fills the island. "TOOTHLESSA!" I roar and leap off of what I'm 90% certain is my own coffin... the arena! I turn and leap through the group of Berk people racing through the town all headed for the arena... I feel something wake up inside me... I leap a 10 foot jump onto someone's house and run jumping from house to house jumping gaps all the way to 30 feet... I had no idea how... nor did I care... I had to get to Toothlessa before they killed her... I land on the cliff over the arena cage and see dad... headed to a cage door that was melting clean off the wall... "shit she is powerful that has to be at least 50 foot thick if not thic...dad...no... DON'T KILL HER!"

I scream the end and leap off the cliff and slip through the cage roof drawing my black blades as I do so... and land in a crouch in front of dad... blades cutting through his bow and arrow like it was nothing but air. I stand in one fluid motion. "Too kill Toothlessa You must kill me..." I snarl my vision going sharp seeing far more detail then normal... eyes for no one and everyone... They attack... I spin through them... wounding and knocking them out with easy of a dragon... No movement wasted... Standing right in front of the melting door... the heat so bad that my scale armor and blades take on a white glow from the heat... one blade was sent sliding away from me...

I flick the shield off my back and flick it open into a cross bow... but I had no arrows... They start laughing till I whisper. "I need no arrows." Heat forms over my arm as I load the cross bow string... A pure blue plasma ball forms where the arrow would... and I shot blowing the lock off the door... Toothlessa explodes out eyes so huge with horror, fear, and panic... I half feared I would not be able to reach her... I rush forward throwing down my shield and last blade onto the ground and take her leathery face in mine since she had lost all scales... "TOOTHLESSA! IT'S ME BUD! LOOK AT ME! I'm here bud...its ok toothlessa... your free and with me now... calm down... it's ok...it's ok..." She weakly licks me with a extremely dry tongue before her eyes roll back into her head and she passes out...

I turn on the village... rage filling me... till I felt like my skin was ripping apart under the scale armor... They all back away... as I step closer then roar nearly as loud as toothlessa was a few seconds ago... before scream/roaring speaking both Norris and Dragnic at the same time... " **IF SHE DIES BECAUSE OF YOU I PROMISE WITH THE ADD OF THOR AND HEL I WILL DISTROY THIS ISLAND AND ALL WHO LIVE HERE!** " To add to the horror of my threat the sky goes black and lightning starts flashing across the sky and a gold rod forms out of the flames from the cage fire behind me and flies to my paws... The shadows of armies of the dead glow behind me in the flames... Dragons and humans alike along with demons and monsters... Unknown to me out of those shadowy legions of warriors steps out a night fury of mass power and size and walks right into me before vanishing... I feel my self swell in size. Power rushes through my body... and I feel the power to kill all before me and sink islands to the depths of hell. I roar as my power increases... I fill scales ripple across my body...

Father throws down his sword... quickly followed by everyone else... "SOMEONE GET GOTHI! We must save it to save us all!" Dad yells... I hear Fishlegs whispers. "The night fury...the unholy off spring of lightning and death... Holy silver fish... it's true... He was dead... but was for some reason brought back by Thor... and that shadow dragon... Had to be one of Hel's forms! She made in into a night fury. That rod... Rod of Glory... The personal rod of Hel! Shit... That other fury has to survive... or we all die!" Gothi comes over carried by Gobber... Who's mouth drops open in shock and horror... "Hiccup?" He whispers. Gothi walks over to Toothlessa then walks over in front of me... and writes something for Gobber then looking at me before saying. "She will live." I relaxes and feel myself shrink in size. Then froze. "What you can talk?" I ask... and then note it's been asked in Dragnic. "In this language, yes Fathermer." She says. "Fathermer? Why do you call me that." I ask. "Because that is who you soul partner is and who you have to become. The most powerful night fury in history. Who is Hel's right wing companion." She explains... Gobber hands her some items brought to him by the other people as he had read off the list... she looks through it... circles something and throws a rose bush on the ground and hits Gobber over the head... "Yea... Did not think that was right..." He mutters...

I stop listening as I kneel down by Toothlessa... and whispers, "Late at night I could hear the crying, I hear it all, trying to fall asleep, When all the love around you is dying, How do you stay so strong?, How did you hide it all for so long?, How can I take the pain away?, How can I save, A fallen angel, in the dark, Never thought you'd fall so far, Fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, You do it all for my own protection, You make me feel like I'll be okay, Still I have so many questions, Fallen angel, just let go, You don't have to be alone, Fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, I was right beside you, When you went to hell and back again, Fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, Fallen angel (Fallen Angel by Three days grace)." Gothi kneels by my side. "Help me." She says... I nod and help.


End file.
